Misión
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Juvia después de los muchos rechazos de Gray decide irse de Fairy Tail pero antes decide hacer una misión pero acompañada con Gray
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Lo que piensa el personaje: [Hola]

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

Flash back: _Esto es algo…_

**Advertencia:** **Estoy malísima de salud pediré a mis padres que me lleven a hacer una pequeña inspección por que realmente el dolor cada 5 minuto viene Dx y duele mucho; n; y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook solamente ingresen en la página pongan en el buscador rirukasabe fanfiction ese es: 3.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Mision**

Juvia estaba sentada en una silla esperando la llegada de alguien y de nuevo empezó a recordarse lo que paso el día anterior:

Flash back

_Una peliazul iba caminando como una zombie por la calle de Magnolia hasta que una enana peliazul lo noto y se acerco a la peliazul:_

_-Juvia-chan que te sucede…_

_-Gray-sama rechazo… a Juvia- la peliazul ya no pudo soportar su peso y callo al piso llorando y al mismo tiempo que lloraba empezó a llover, la lluvia quiso consolarla pero aquello le ponía mas triste._

_-Tranquila Juvia-chan vamos te llevare a Fairy Tail Hills- la peliazul intento pararse y lo consiguió con ayuda de una de sus mejores amigas._

_-Vamos Juvia hay que ser fuerte…-una rubia ayudo a la peliazul y a la conversación se unió una pelirroja._

_-Gray no sabe de lo que se pierde Juvia- la pelirroja intentaba consolar a la peliazul, poco después llegaron a Fairy Tail Hills _(gomene si escribo mal Fairy Tail Hills)- _Juvia ve a darte un baño con agua caliente- poco después salio la peliazul del baño con los ojos aun rojos por haber llorado mucho._

_-Juvia-chan anímate ven juguemos algo- la peliazul miro a la joven enana y luego se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-Ese Gray me va a escuchar- la pelirroja se levanto de su lugar y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta._

_-Espera Erza tengo una idea- la rubia se acerco a la pelirroja y le susurro algo y ella sonrió._

_-Juvia…se ira de Fairy Tail ella ya no puede mas sniff no puedo ver a los ojos a *sniff* a Gray-sama…_

_-No espera Juvia por favor por ultimo por tus amigas… de Fairy Tail…_

_-Queremos que hagas una fisión antes de irte Fairy Tail pero queremos que aquella misión sea con Gray por favor Juvia trata de aguantar por nosotras tus amigas- la rubia sonrió a la peliazul quien miro a las tres chicas._

_-Esta bien Juvia lo hará por que ustedes son mis amigas- las tres chicas se acercaron y se abrazaron._

_-Abrazo grupal jaja- se pasaron todo el tiempo jugando hasta que se durmieron._

Fin de Flash back.

En el gremio un pelinegro entro cansado y se acerco a la barra en la que estaba Mirayane.

-Buenas Gray…

-Buenas puedes darme un poco de agua…

-Mmm okey…- Mirayane se dio la vuelta para cargar el agua- mmm Gray hay una misión dúo que Juvia-chan hará pero nadie además de usted esta en el gremio así que por favor Gray puedes acompañar a Juvia…- Gray recordó la mala manera en la que rechazo a la peliazul- Es que ella lo quiere hacer sola ya que dentro de esa misión ella pensara- se dio vuelta y puso el vaso con agua frente a Gray- Ella pensara si se ira a Lamia Scale- el pelinegro escupió.

-¡¿Qué?!- el pelinegro dio vuelta y miro a la peliazul que tenia los ojos cerrados (se podría decir que Juvia estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados)- Pero que cosas dices…

-Crees que es mentira la escuche hablar con el maestro…- Gray miro a Mirayane-

-*suspiro* esta bien- Mirayane le entrego un pergamino.

-Juvia-chan puedes ya irte a la misión les daré la guía tienen que tomar este tren que llevara a esta ciudad de allí caminar hasta llegar a una plantación de rosas y ahí encontraran una mansión eso es todo nos vemos Gray y Juvia-chan- ambos jóvenes salieron del gremio, caminaron hasta llegar a la estación no se dirigieron ninguna sola palabra.

-Etto jóvenes pueden sentarse en el mismo asiento es para dos y hoy hay mucha gente que tiene el mismo destino que ustedes dos….

-Si señor- ambos se sentaron en un mismo asiento (obviamente lo que trato de escribir es como el metro hay una línea que son para dos personas y el señor pidió que solo se sentaran en una) Gray empezó a bostezar por hace solo 30 minutos volvió de una misión muy complicada, Gray empezaba a cabecear mientras Juvia miraba la ventana.

-Hm…- Gray durmió sobre el hombro de Juvia, luego durmió sobre su pierna (mejor comodidad 5 minutos de silencio por el final de Vampire Knight) la peliazul miraba al pelinegro, quien dormía placidamente, la peliazul empezó a jugar con los mechones que caían en la frente del joven (yo estoy jugando con mi fleco jaja)

-Mmm…- la peliazul dejo de jugar con sus mechones y miro otro lado sonrojada, Gray abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al estar sobre la pierna de la peliazul, y se sentó de nuevo sonrojado.

-Tu…Tu…- ambos jóvenes se levantaron del asiento (okey eso es el sonido del tren para mi jaja) caminaron, y caminaron, hasta que había una plantación de diferentes plantas, la peliazul se acerco a una flor era una rosa roja ella se acerco a la flor e inhalo el olor de la rosa luego sonrió sonrojada, el pelinegro se sonrojo: [Juvia se ve tan linda con aquella rosa roja… pero que estoy diciendo… pero ahora que me fijo es tan hermosa siempre la miraba como una nakama sin ni siquiera fijarme en lo hermosa que es… es simplemente perfecta *sonrojo* no se ni que demonios estoy diciendo pero ella es simplemente preciosa y perfecta…]

-Gray-sama esta flor es hermosa…

-Tu eres mas linda que esa rosa *sonrisa*- la peliazul se sonrojo, el pelinegro lo dijo sin pensar al reaccionar se sonrojo de sobremanera ocultándolo con su mano- Ignora lo que dije- el pelinegro alcanzo a la peliazul y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de la peliazul sin darse cuenta, llegaron a una mansión.

-Buenas hay alguien aquí…- una señora se acerco a los jóvenes.

-*sniff* buenas…

-Disculpen a mi esposa pero por favor encuentre a mi hija la secuestraron… pagaría lo que fuera con tal que la encuentren…

-Esta… bien señor Juvia le promete que traerá a su hija de vuelta…

-A mi hija le secuestro este chico…- saco una foto.

-Mmm…

-Vive en el otro lado de la ciudad y todas personas que mande para traerla de vuelta no volvieron…

-okey tranquilo señor traeremos de vuelta a su hija…- el pelinegro sonrió izo una reverencia y se marcho agarrando de nuevo al mano de la peliazul.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Wii olis este es el fic que le ise a ErzaScarlet-Sama quien gano el juigito de adivinanza que ise espero que te guste solo tendra 2 cap :3 ise una escapada de mi examenes asi nos leemos la proxima proxima semana :3 chaito.**

**Rirukasabe se despide enojada Dx**


	2. Sake

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Advertencia:** **Por fin me llevaran a hacer la consulta medica y capitulo T**

**Capitulo 2:**** Sake.**

-Espera Gray-sama…- el pelinegro se detuvo.

-Que sucede…

-No es solo que… nada…- la joven miro el piso sonrojada, poco después de mucho caminar, el pelinegro todavía sostenía la mano de la peliazul.

-Ya llegamos al pueblo que nos indicaron… Juvia, tu busca un lugar en la que podamos quedarnos, mientras yo iré a mirar la zona… nos reencontramos aquí de nuevo, dentro de una hora…- el pelinegro soltó lentamente la mano de la peliazul, como si no quisiera soltar aquella calida mano de la joven de cabellos azules.

-Si… Gray-sama…- la joven camino en busca de un lugar para quedarse con su amado "Gray-sama", después de mucho buscar por fin lo encuentra, entro dentro de lugar, reservo la ultima habitación que había, mientras que hablaba con la "recepcionista", miro un reloj que estaba allí, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y empezaba a hacer frío, cada vez era más frío- Por que hace tanto frío…

-Es que de noche aquí hace mucho frío, se dice que hoy hará mucho frió, así que te recomiendo que entres en tu habitación, toma aquí esta la cobija…- la recepcionista le entrego la cobija y encima de ella una llave, con un número en ella.

-Gracias…- la peliazul subió corriendo la escalera, abrió la puerta, dejo la cobija, cerro la puerta, de nuevo bajo la escalera corriendo, salio del lugar, encamino al lugar en el que tenia que estar hace 30 minutos. Aún corría con la fría brisa, que se podría decir que quemaba su piel (eso pasa cuando hace frío y tu corres parece que te romperá la cara D:), llego luego de 10 minutos, y ahí estaba el pelinegro, sin camisa como siempre.

-Mmm… Juvia llegas tarde…- decía el pelinegro en un bostezo.

-Eh… gomene es que Juvia tardo mucho en encontrar un lugar… pero ya lo encontró…- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente, como si fuera un logro, el pelinegro sonrió.

-Bien…- el pelinegro sin pensar, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliazul, como si fuera una niña, ella se sonrojo.

-Gray-sama…- antes de que digiera otra cosa, el joven tomo su mano.

-Vamos, se hace tarde y además creo que tu tienes frío *sonrisa*- la peliazul guió al joven el lugar, llegaron en 15 minutos, la recepcionista miro al pelinegro.

-Uf… hace mucho no venían chicos tan lindos como usted- como si de tele transportación se tratara, la recepcionista apareció alado del pelinegro, quien se sobresalto, luego apretó la mano de la peliazul dándole a entender, que pensara algo rápido.

-Em… por favor puede soltar a "mi esposo"- el pelinegro quedo boquiabierta y la recepcionista se separó del joven.

-Ah lo siento mucho, pero si quieres divertirte estaré aquí…- la recepcionista sonrió picaramente, el joven sintió un escalofrió pero la peliazul le dio un pequeño estirón para que subiera la escalera.

-Juvia se dará un baño, espérala para cenar…- la joven agarro una toalla y entró dentro del baño, mientras un pelinegro se acostaba en la cama.

-La cama es muy cómoda…- el pelinegro bostezo, y durmió, la peliazul salio del baño.

-Gray-sama si quiere puede…- miro la cama y ahí estaba, el joven durmiendo, abrazando la almohada, la Loxar lo miro y se acerco, se acostó alado suyo- Gray-sama…- decía tiernamente, acariciando delicadamente su rostro- Si tan solo supieras como Juvia te ama, tu actitud seria diferente…- sonrió melancólicamente- Pero Gray-sama no siente nada por Juvia, eso la lastima, Juvia es una simple nakama de Gray-sama…- decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas brotando de su ojo.

-Mmm…- el joven balbuceaba- Juvia por favor no te vallas con Lyon…- soltó la almohada y abrazo a la Loxar, quien se sorprendió.

-Gray-sama- dijo en casi un susurro en el oído del joven, el cual reacciono al escuchar su voz.

-Juvia…- dijo el pelinegro abriendo lentamente los ojos, ahí se encontró con los ojos azules profundo con lagrimas- Por que lloras…- dijo compasivamente, secando aquellas lagrimas con su dedo.

-No por nada…- dijo sonriendo débilmente, el pelinegro hizo girar a la peliazul, quedando ella sobre el, Gray la abrazo.

-Si tienes un problema solo dímelo… yo siempre estaré para ti…- ambos se miraron, sus labios se reclamaban.

-Gray-sama tómese una ducha para cenar- por más que le doliera a la peliazul lo hizo, no se quería ilusionar de nuevo, el pelinegro entro al baño, como 20 minutos después salio de baño, y se encontró con la peliazul, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados- Mmm… ya esta la cena…

-…- se sentó alado de la peliazul y comió el ramen, durante toda la cena no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, pero a la hora de dormí, si- Yo dormiré en el sofá…

-No quédate a dormir aquí, tendrá frío allí…

-Soy mago de hielo- dijo burlonamente, la peliazul hizo puchero, y el pelinegro asintió- Esta bien *suspiro*- el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella.

-Hace frío… no cree…

-Un poco…- la peliazul dio vuelta y miro al pelinegro, el cual dio vuelta chocando miradas- Juvia quiero… di- fue interrumpido por el abrazo de la peliazul.

-Simplemente Juvia tiene frío….- el pelinegro se sonrojo (quien te cree ¬¬)

-Hm…- el lo correspondió y así durmieron, abrasados, el pelinegro despertó con la peliazul en su pecho- Jac…- movió los mechones que cubrían la cara de la joven- Jaja… como es que te pude decir aquellas palabras, realmente lo lamento…- lo decía con los ojos cerrados- Desearía que toda esta misión valla bien para que tu no te vallas, por que yo sin ti no soy nada…- la peliazul se movió y el pelinegro se sonrojo.

-Mmm…

-No…no escuchaste nada…- dijo el Fullbuster nervioso y sonrojado.

-No… Juvia no escucho nada…- decía estirándose, el pelinegro sonrió aliviado.

-Te ves muy linda…- la peliazul se sonrojo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Ignora lo que dije…- la joven lo miro.

-Como Juvia podría olvidar aquellas palabras de Gray-sama… *sonrojo*- el Fullbuster se acerco a la peliazul, la cual se sonrojo, Gray rápidamente agarró a la peliazul de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, la joven se sonrojo, pero, aun así correspondió el beso, pero por falta de aire se separaron- Gray-sama…

-Gray-sama nada mejor nos apuramos para hacer la misión ya se hace tarde…- dijo sonrojado y entrecortadamente.

-Si…- ambos se prepararon y salieron del "hotel", así se pasearon por toda la ciudad sin ningún fruto, hasta que por fin, encontraron una extraña mansión muy alejada de las otras casas, ambos emocionados por terminar la misión, decidieron, abrir la puerta de un golpe, la peor opción, estaban solamente unos ancianos sentados, mirando el atardecer, aun que no lo crean ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, ambos molestos por no encontrar nada que les sirviera.

-Mejor cenemos aquí…- el joven de cabellos negros, marco con su dedo índice un local, la peliazul asintió y así entraron al lugar.

-Oh que mujer mas linda uf…- todos los chicos del lugar miraban a la joven como si la quisieran comer (algunos entenderán) el pelinegro sin pensar, agarro a la peliazul de la cintura y le dio un corto beso, dejando en claro que no se acercaran a ella, la cual simplemente siguió los pasos del joven.

-Buenas noches… el menú de hoy es sake con onigiri…

-Denme una…- el joven sin darse cuenta tomaba más, y más, y más, sake, que parecía peor que un borracho en navidad (jaja XD yo y mis chistes)

-Gray-sama se encuentra usted bien…- el pelinegro simplemente se abalanzo sobre ella, causando así el sonrojo de la Loxar- Gray-sama…- la peliazul trato de levantar al pelinegro, el cual simplemente balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, así después de mucho caminar, por fin llegaron a su "dulce hogar"- Gray-sama contribuya para subir la escalera…- el joven simplemente se recostó por Juvia, después de los millones de escalones llegaron a su habitación.

-Mmm…- el pelinegro se apoyo mas en la joven haciéndola caer en la cama- Juvia te amo… no soy capaz de decirte eso… por que soy muy- el joven durmió sobre la Loxar confundida y recordó una frase vieja. "Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"

**Nota la autora.**

**Nos leemos dentro de un mes estoy castigada me aplace en castellano okey no… mmm casi pero no, pero mis padres me están prohibiendo hasta usar el cell aun que sea no me prohíben el anime así que estoy feliz pero si no se cuando volveré pero no volveré pronto eso los aseguro y nos leemos**

**Gracias a: Medaka-chan, xSchan (gracias por la crítica), meigore, ErzaScarlet-Sama y Gabe Logan… arigato.**

**Rirukasabe se despide enojada por el estupido ¡2!.**


End file.
